


L'amour, L'amour, L'amour

by infinite_hyperion



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Birthday Sex, I'm honestly surprised this is the first threesome I've ever written, Other, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinite_hyperion/pseuds/infinite_hyperion
Summary: Lupin never thought Fujiko and Zenigata would team up to give him the night of his life--or that he would come to realize his feelings for both of them.
Relationships: Arsène Lupin III/Mine Fujiko/Zenigata Kouichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	L'amour, L'amour, L'amour

Lupin tucked the address back into his pocket and looked up at the apartment. 

It was a lovely two story affair, situated on the beach of Nice, France and painted a bright, cheerful yellow. He made his way up the stairs and knocked four times, as the letter demanded, and stepped back from the doorway, straightening the lapels of his suit jacket as he did so. 

The door opened a moment later. 

“Fujiko! What a lovely surprise!” He looked her up and down, taking in the skintight black silk dress and red-bottomed heels. Her lips and nails were painted the same shade of red, and she gave him a sly grin over her wineglass as she opened the door. 

“You’re just in time, Lupin.” She stepped aside so he could come in. “I took the liberty of preparing…a few more surprises. I hope you don’t mind.” 

“Mind? Why would I…” He stopped at the threshold where the dining room opened into the kitchen. Lupin’s jaw dropped. 

“Pops?” He rubbed his eyes. 

Surely Zenigata, putting the finishing touches on dinner while wearing one of the sharpest looking suits Lupin had ever seen on the man, covered by a pink apron, was an illusion. Fujiko must have dosed him with something in that letter she sent. 

“Oh, uh…hi Lupin!” Zenigata almost dropped the dish he was holding, but caught it in time. The man looked like he was actively resisting the urge to pull out a set of handcuffs. 

“Not that I’m unhappy to see you, but what’re you doing here?” Lupin asked. 

“The ICPO made him take a much needed vacation,” Fujiko said as she sat down at the bar and poured two glasses of wine. “Which means no chasing Lupin the Third or his associates. So we called a truce, in honor of your birthday.” She offered a glass to Lupin, who took it and wandered into the kitchen to see what Zenigata was working on. 

“Coq au Vin! Oh, it smells so wonderful I could kiss you.” Lupin managed to snatch an onion from the pan and toss it into his mouth before Zenigata could stop him. 

“Ow! That’s hot!” Lupin powered through, chewed, and swallowed, taking a swig of wine afterwards. Fujiko chuckled, which slowly evolved into a hearty laugh. 

“Dumbass,” Zenigata muttered with a grin. 

“Yes, but I’m YOUR dumbass,” Lupin said as he gave Zenigata a kiss on the cheek. 

“Move so I can get the food on the table,” Zenigata replied gruffly, but without malice. 

Lupin slid to the side with a graceful bow. 

Zenigata rolled his eyes and set the dish in the center of the table. He removed the apron and tossed it back into the kitchen, revealing the full effect of his suit. A dark brown jacket, waistcoat, and pants with a white shirt, maroon tie, and brown dress shoes. Everything was fitted to accentuate his broad shoulders and chest, and made him look as though he’d walked out of a photo shoot for a men’s magazine. 

Lupin caught Fujiko’s eye when Zenigata wasn’t looking, mouthed “Thank you” and clasped his hands together as if imploring a deity. 

Fujiko winked in response, set one of the wine glasses at Zenigata’s place and took a seat at the other end of the table. 

“You should have seen Kouichi earlier,” she said as she took a portion for herself. “He almost singed his eyebrows when he had to light the cognac.” 

“At least I didn’t drop a whole chocolate square into my cleavage while making the mousse,” Zenigata responded. 

“I was just saving it for later,” Fujiko said with a shrug. 

Lupin nearly choked on his wine. 

“Sounds like I missed out on all the fun,” he said with a fake pout. 

“Oh, there’s plenty more fun to come, Arsene,” Fujiko said. “Just wait.” 

She and Zenigata shared a look across the table as Lupin dug into his food with gusto. 

—

The three talked and enjoyed each other’s company late into the night. Lupin said between Fujiko and Zenigata, who drew in closer and closer to him as the evening went on. 

“Are you ready for your birthday gift, Lupin?” 

“Oh man, what did you get me?” 

Fujiko and Zenigata smirked at each other and led Lupin to the bedroom. 

Fujiko kicked off her heels and let the dress slip off of her body, revealing a set of sky blue lingerie. 

“But what about—” Lupin watched as Zenigata closed the bedroom door. His eyes lit up when he finally realized what was going on. 

“Both of you? At the same time?” 

“That’s the idea,” Zenigata replied. “Anything you want.” 

Lupin grinned. “A fancy dinner date, conversation, and a threesome with two of my favorite people in the world?” He smacked his face with both hands. “Nope, definitely not dreaming! Now, what to do first?” 

He waggled his eyebrows at Zenigata. 

“Oh Fujikooooo~” He sang. “Would you mind helping me get the inspector out of these clothes?” 

“Gladly,” she said as she slunk over. 

They worked in tandem, each giving the inspector a kiss on his jaw before working their way down. Fujiko pulled off Zenigata’s suit jacket while Lupin undid the buttons on his waistcoat. 

“A very sexy choice, by the way,” Lupin whispered into Zenigata’s neck, just beneath his ear. “I appreciate how good you look for me tonight.” 

He was rewarded with a throaty, nervous laugh from Zenigata.

“No need to be nervous, Kouichi,” Fujiko said as she undid his tie. “We’re all here to have a good time.” 

Lupin untucked Zenigata’s shirt and unbuttoned it with deft hands. “Just approach it like you would…an interesting caper. Not in a clinical and analytical matter, but with a willingness to learn, and—”

Fujiko put a finger on Lupin’s lips. “Less talking, more demonstration, dear.” 

“Of course.” 

“And it is your birthday, after all, so—” She and Zenigata grinned wickedly before they each grabbed one of Lupin’s arms and tossed him into the king-sized bed. He let out a yelp which turned into a series of moans as Zenigata unbuttoned Lupin’s pants, slid them off, and then got to work. 

Fujiko unbuttoned Lupin’s shirt and pushed it aside, so she could get to the freckled skin of his neck and shoulders. 

“This is going to leave a mark,” she said. 

“Good,” Lupin said, breathless. 

He came in an arch of pleasure. Zenigata swallowed and wiped his mouth with the palm of his hand. 

“Damn,” Lupin said. “Where’d you learn to use that big mouth of yours so well?” 

“Which one of us are you talking to?” Fujiko asked playfully. 

“…Both.” He looked up at the ceiling for a moment and let the warmth spread throughout his body. 

Lupin watched as Zenigata and Fujiko moved closer. They kissed, and Fujiko freed the inspector of his remaining clothing, so that Lupin could see how hard (and big, oh that was going to be a treat) Zenigata was. 

Zenigata placed a finger under the front of Fujiko’s bra, where the cups met, and jerked. Fujiko let out a cry of surprise and pleasure as Zenigata pulled it away; tender and brutal in equal measure. He looked Lupin in the eyes and pinned Fujiko to the bed beside him.

Fujiko crooked a finger, and Lupin’s cock twitched. 

It was the only signal he needed to join in. 

——

Lupin took a deep breath through his nose and opened his eyes. 

It was still dark, about three or four in the morning. Despite the size of the bed, Zenigata and Fujiko were pressed up against him on either side, tangled in the mess of sheets and blankets. A piece of Fujiko’s long, red hair had fallen across Lupin’s mouth and Zenigata snored in his ear. 

Each of them had an arm across Lupin’s chest. Embracing him, trapping him between them. 

He blew Fujiko’s hair out of his mouth and shook Zenigata until his breath hitched and he repositioned, no longer snoring. Neither of them woke.

The realization hit Lupin like a freight train, as it had multiple times over the course of the night.

He loved them both. 

Fujiko’s effortless charm, Zenigata’s stubborn, headstrong manner. Fujiko’s red-tipped fingers sliding up his spine, bruises in the shape of Zenigata’s fingertips on his thighs.

And being loved by both of them…oh, it felt like being swept into the unfathomable depths of the ocean. Lupin couldn’t see the bottom, and he didn’t want to come up for air.

He could hear the waves crashing against the shore. Lupin wanted a cigarette, but didn’t dare move out of fear of waking his partners; each half of his heart joined as a whole. 

So there he lay, at the mercy of two people he loved more than anything in the world. Even though he knew soon it would be business as usual; Fujiko double-crossing him, Zenigata trying to arrest him, Lupin would take their messy, complex, mutual offering of love while he could.

—

**Author's Note:**

> Changed the rating to mature after giving it some thought, since it's not quite enough to warrant an explicit rating.
> 
> Anyway, I love the idea of Lupin's bisexual, polyamorous ass loving Fujiko and Zenigata equally for their different qualities and them loving Lupin and each other in return. I also love the idea of Fujiko and Zenigata teaming up to show Lupin some love and a good time. 
> 
> And of course, my favorite kind of romance is "two or more idiots in love".
> 
> Happy New Year, and I hope y'all enjoy!


End file.
